Wyszukiwarka Google
Google (IPA: /ˈguːgəl/) - wyszukiwarka internetowa, stworzona przez amerykańską firmę Google Inc.. Jej celem jest skatalogowanie wszystkich możliwych informacji i udostępnienie ich za pomocą Internetu. Wedle danych z lipca 2008 roku, Google indeksuje ponad bilion stron WWW. Większość przeszukiwanych informacji gromadzona jest w uproszczonym formacie na serwerach Google (za pomocą buforowania ich zawartości), dzięki czemu są one dostępne nawet po ich usunięciu z oryginalnego źródła. Nazwa wyszukiwarki jest grą słów i pochodzi od matematycznego terminu [googol, oznaczającego 10^{100} . Nazwa miała też odzwierciedlać zamierzenia firmy do objęcia indeksacją jak największej liczby stron ze światowych zasobów Internetu. Historia Jako wyszukiwarka internetowa, Google zostało założone przez Larry Page'a oraz Sergey Brina w 1996 roku, w ramach ich projektu studenckiego na Uniwersytecie Stanforda. Wedle ich sposobu rozumowania, wyszukiwarka oparta na matematycznej analizie zależności pomiędzy stronami internetowymi działałaby lepiej, niż metody zwykłego segregowania wyników na podstawie częstotliwości występowania wyszukiwanej frazy. Na początku, nazwą roboczą powstałej wyszukiwarki było słowo BackRub, pochodzące od angielskiego słowa backlink, oznaczającego ilość stron linkujących do danego wyniku. 7 września 1998 roku, Page i Brin założyli firmę Google Inc., która na początku miała swoją siedzibę w Menlo Park, w Kalifornii. Niedługo potem, została uruchomiona strona google.com, a w lutym 1999 roku, siedziba firmy została przeniesiona do Palo Alto w Kalifornii. Mając na uwadze coraz większe zainteresowanie swoją wyszukiwarką i rosnące zyski z tekstowych reklam znajdujących się na stronach wynikowych, dwójka założycieli serwisu postanowiła wynająć zespół budynków znajdujących się w Mountain View, w Kalifornii. Nowa siedziba firmy została nazwana Googleplex, co z jednej strony jest grą słów Google oraz Complex, jednak z drugiej oznacza to googolplex, czyli 10 podniesione do potęgi googola ─ 10^{10^{100}} . Na początku 2004 roku, Google kontrolowało 80% rynku wyszukiwarek za pomocą swoich technologii wydzierżawionych Yahoo!, AOL oraz CNNowi. Gdy Yahoo! odstąpiło od umowy z Google i założyło własną wyszukiwarkę, udział Google na tym rynku nieco zmalał. Technologie Google Najważniejszą technologią Google, która została opatentowana jest PageRank, czyli system segregowania wyników na stronach wynikowych. PageRank PageRank to matematyczny algorytm stworzony przez twórców oprogramowania Google, na podstawie którego obliczana jest ważność znalezionych stron dla każdego zapytania. Poprzez prześledzenie wartości PageRank wszystkich stron, które linkują do strony wynikowej, wyliczany jest PageRank dla znalezionej strony. Googlebot Googlebot jest robotem internetowym indeksującym strony internetowe. Codziennie przeszukuje on internet w poszukiwaniu nowych linków i sprawdzaniu aktualizacji obecnych stron. Wysyła on także zawartości HTML stron do głównego serwera, gdzie są one cache'owane w pamięci serwera. W zależności od częstotliwości aktualizacji danej strony, Googlebot indeksuje ją ponownie w odpowiednim przedziale czasowym. Korzystanie z Google * Twórcy własnych stron, mogą dodać je do wyszukiwarki Google pod adresem: http://www.google.com/addurl Operatory W wyszukiwarce dostępne są operatory ułatwiające korzystanie z niej. * cudzysłów ("jakieś długie wyrażenie") : Wyszukiwarka wyszuka strony zawierające dane wyrażenie (nie pokaże stron zawierających dane słowa w innej kolejności). :* przykład: [http://www.google.pl/search?hl=pl&q=%22spos%C3%B3b+na+nud%C4%99%22 wyniki wyszukania "sposób na nudę"] * minus (słowo -''słówko'') : W wynikach wyszukiwania pojawią się strony dla wyszukania słowo bez stron zawierających słówko. :* przykład: [http://www.google.pl/search?hl=pl&q=kaczor+-donald wyniki wyszukania kaczor -donald] * OR ang. lub (słowo OR słówko) : Wyszukuje strony dla zapytania słowo lub słówko. :* przykład: [http://www.google.pl/search?hl=pl&q=pepsi+OR+coca-cola wyniki dla wyszukania pepsi OR coca-cola] Opcje wyszukiwania Oficjalna lista dostępnych opcji wyszukiwania w wyszukiwarce Google znajduje się na stronie google.pl/help/features.html. Szczęśliwy traf Szczęśliwy traf (ang. I'm feeling lucky) przenosi nas na stronę, która znalazłaby się na pierwszym miejscu na liście wyszukiwania. Definicje Aby uzyskać definicję słowa lub wyrażenia należy wpisać w pasek wyszukiwarki "define dana fraza" lub (aby uzyskać listę dostępnych definicji) "define:dana fraza". Kalkulator Aby użyć wyszukiwarki Google jako kalkulatora, wystarczy wpisać wyrażenie matematyczne jako zapytanie. Kalkulator podaje wyniki zadań z zakresu podstawowej arytmetyki i zaawansowanej matematyki, przelicza jednostki miary i podaje stałe fizyczne. W kwietniu 2008 roku usługa została dostosowana dla polskich użytkowników. * Lista obsługiwanych działań matematycznych Linki z pamięci podręcznej Jedną z opcji Google jest opcja "Kopia" (ang. "Cached") pojawiająca się przy każdym znalezionym linku. Nieraz bywa tak, że znaleziona strona przestała istnieć lub zmieniła swoją zawartość. Aby zobaczyć starą zawartość, właśnie wyszukaną przez Google, należy kliknąć na link Kopia/Cached. Przelicznik walut Google posiada także wbudowany przelicznik walut. Przykłady: * 24,5 złotych w dolarach http://www.google.pl/search?q=24%2C5+z%C5%82otych+w+dolarach * 1 PLN w CNY (walucie Chin) http://www.google.pl/search?q=przelicz+1+PLN+na+CNY Typy plików Oprócz stron HTML Google przeszukuje treść 12 formatów plików. Są to: * dokumenty PDF, * pliki Microsoft Office, * PostScript, * Corel WordPerfect, * Lotus 1-2-3 * i inne. Treść plików innych typów nie jest indeksowana, ale jeśli dany plik spełnia kryteria wyszukiwania, zostanie wyświetlony w wynikach. Aby ograniczyć wyniki do danego formatu należy w zapytaniu dodać tekst "filetype:format pliku". Reklamy Na stronie wyników wyszukiwania w prawym górnym rogu wyświetlają się kontekstowe reklamy AdWords. Serwery Do przeszukiwania i indeksowania zasobów Internetu Google wykorzystuje rozmieszczone w różnych miejscach na kuli ziemskiej serwerownie, działające w oparciu o system operacyjny Linux. Dokładna liczba serwerowni, jak też samych komputerów jest trzymana przez Google w tajemnicy. Ciekawostki i żarty Wersje "językowe" Kilka wersji językowych udostępniono w ramach żartu, np. * Bork, bork, bork - w języku szwedzkiego kucharza z Muppetów http://www.google.com/intl/xx-bork/, * Elmer Fudd - charakterystyczna maniera myśliwego z kreskówki Zwariowane Melodie http://www.google.com/intl/xx-elmer/, * H4x0r - popularne w środowisku hakerskim zamienianie liter na cyfry http://www.google.com/intl/xx-hacker/, * Klingon - sztuczny język klingoński wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Star Trek http://www.google.com/intl/xx-klingon/, * Pig Latin - strona w tzw. świńskiej łacinie http://www.google.com/intl/xx-piglatin/, * Pirate - strona w języku piratów http://www.google.com/intl/xx-pirate/. Wielkie Pytanie o Życie, Wszechświat i całą resztę Nawiązując do trylogii Douglasa Adamsa Autostopem przez galaktykę kalkulator Google jako wynik zapytania the answer to life, the universe and everything (pol. odpowiedź na pytanie o życie, wszechświat i całą resztę) podaje liczbę 42]. http://www.google.com/search?hl=pl&q=the+answer+to+life%2C+the+universe+and+everything Kontrowersje Zdaniem Daniela Brandta Google narusza prywatność użytkowników sieci na różne sposoby. If my problem was a Death Star, this article is a pohotn torpedo. If my problem was a Death Star, this article is a pohotn torpedo. Google bomb Google było ofiarą praktyk internautów polegających na linkowaniu z wielu stron z mylną treścią hiperłącza do strony, która miała się pojawić pod danym wyszukaniem. Przez jakiś czas na pierwszych miejscach w wynikach np. dla zapytania siedziba szatana pojawiała się oficjalna strona Radia Maryja, a dla zapytania kretyn strona Andrzeja Leppera. W odpowiedzi firma Google dopracowała swoje technologie tak, że podobne praktyki są utrudnione. Mimo to obecnie możemy zaobserwować przykład tej praktyki wpisując w wyszukiwarkę słowo "kłamca". W efekcie na pierwszym miejscu w wynikach widnieje artykuł z Wikipedii na temat Donalda Tuska. Linki zewnętrzne * Strona główna wyszukiwarki i jej podstrony: ** Interfejs wyszukiwarki Google po polsku ** Interfejs wyszukiwarki Google po angielsku ** Wyszukiwanie w polskiej Wikipedii za pomocą Google * Wersja archiwalna strony Google.com z 11 listopada 1998 roku w Internet Archive * Google w Open Directory Project Wyszukiwarka Kategoria:Wyszukiwarki internetowe